Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Tablet computing devices (hereinafter referred to as “tablets”) have increased in popularity in recent years for both personal use and business use. A user may carry a single tablet for both personal use and business use. However, personal use goals and business use goals may differ. Personal use goals are typically defined by the user. For example, the user may desire freedom to install games and social networking applications on the tablet. The user may also desire privacy with respect to personal data stored on the tablet. Business use goals are typically defined by an enterprise. For example, the enterprise may desire to control the applications installed on the tablet. The enterprise may also desire access to applications and business data on the tablet.
To address these conflicting goals between personal use and business use, the user may instead carry two tablets at any given time—one tablet for personal use and another tablet for business use. However, carrying more than one tablet can be cumbersome and inconvenient. Further, each tablet may be associated with a separate service plan, thereby incurring additional costs.